In a vehicular door trim on which an armrest is mounted, mounting members such as a power window switch finisher or a pull handle are mounted on an upper wall portion of the armrest.
The mounting member is fitted to amounting hole formed in the armrest. A fitting configuration of the mounting member and the mounting hole includes following two types of fitting configurations. In one type of the fitting configurations, the mounting member is fitted to the fitting hole formed in the door trim or the armrest from a front-surface side of the armrest (from an upper side). In another type of the fitting configurations, the mounting member is fitted to the fitting hole of the door trim or the armrest from a rear-surface side of the armrest (from a lower side). The mounting member and the mounting hole are fitted to each other with one of the two types of the fitting configurations. Namely, in mounting the mounting member on the upper wall portion of the armrest, the mounting member is fitted to the mounting hole from an upper side of the mounting hole (a front-surface side of the armrest) or from a lower side of the mounting hole (a rear-surface side of the armrest).